


Mein Lieber

by tyberiousDuctor



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, fluff just purely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyberiousDuctor/pseuds/tyberiousDuctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhard doesn't need to worry, because Kircheis has never given him anything to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Lieber

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance it's 4 am and I didn't proof read this 
> 
> Also there's not nearly enough content for these two who are so very clearly in love

Most nights, they went to bed normally: exchanging the formal 'goodnights' while in the presence of others, and perhaps sneaking in an affectionate peck on the lips while they were alone, just before they separated and went into their own rooms. It was really all Reinhard and Kircheis needed from each other on most nights, because neither of them were particularly sex-hungry teenagers at all times. For them, when they shared any kind of look of understanding with each other, or the way they could look at each other after an argument and instantly forgive--that was enough assurance that there was love between them, and they were content with that. 

However, on other rare nights, a simple split second kiss on the lips just wouldn't do, and Reinhard was usually the one at fault. He was usually the one to pull Kircheis down to his own height so he could kiss him more fervently and tug at the redhead's lips with his teeth. And Kircheis wouldn't dare to leave when eyes of ice stared him down intimidatingly--not that they needed to when the taller man was more than happy to oblige. 

Reinhard would curl his fingers into the chest of the other's jacket and always tell him, "You know, you don't need to come into my room with me. You can do whatever you please. I was only inviting you inside in case you wanted to celebrate our promotions." But Kircheis knew what that really meant, and it translated to something along the lines of: "You don't need to have sex with me, but I want you in here with me tonight." He never turned him down, though. 

And it was true, they didn't _need_ to have sex. They both shared the same thoughts on it: sure, it felt good but that was hardly the reason they did it, it was just an added bonus. The main reason was purely the sentiment behind the act. What they enjoyed was being able to be that close to each other and knowing it was an act of total affection. They didn't need it, they didn't crave it, they wanted to be able to share each other that deeply with the other. 

Sex had only been introduced into their long relationship fairly recently, and they could recall their first time being this intimate was after Reinhard--who was now Rear Admiral--had been promoted to Commodore. Before that, they'd only kissed each other at varying degrees of intimacy since the age of 16, but never anything more than that. 

"You know I'll always join you, Lord Reinhard." He replied with an earnest smile. 

Reinhard scoffed at the title every time he used it while they were alone, but he didn't say anything, knowing that his scoff was enough to make Kircheis fully aware of his distaste for the name.

He started by pouring them each a glass of wine--something he usually kept at least of a bottle of in his bedroom just for this occasion. They liked to warm up, at first having their normal conversations, talking about their ideas and plans. Boring things to anyone else. But to them these casual conversations were always sprinkled with the occasional flirtatious lines or an occasional hand on knee, and more likely than not Kircheis would take his flirting to a ridiculously blatant level, and it would manage to get a laugh out of Reinhard. Truthfully, he did it on purpose, because it wasn't often that he would get to see him laugh at all these days and he was in love with the very sound. Maybe it was the wine, but his smile and laughter always compelled him to kiss the blonde, who would then take it a step further and introduce tongues into the equation. 

From there, they hardly needed foreplay other that the absolutely necessary preparations. Reinhard almost constantly kept some sort of grip on Kircheis, like he was secretly afraid that if he let go he would leave him. 

Kircheis would usually completely undress himself on his own, with the exception of the blonde always doing his belt for him. Meanwhile, Reinhard always gave the other a look that dared him to undress him, and Kircheis loved it. But really, Reinhard just liked feeling his lover's steady and assuring hands on him. He would remove each article of clothing excruciatingly slow, but Reinhard wasn't impatient. He liked thinking that Kircheis did it so slowly because he was appreciating his body _that_ much, and in reality that's exactly what he was doing. On special occasions like this, he would even stop undressing him momentarily just to kiss bare skin that he didn't normally get to kiss, and this was what Reinhard liked the most; it was when he felt he was loved the most because of the way Kircheis would look up at him with pure adoration between each kiss, be it his chest, stomach, or any other place. 

In terms of the actual act of sex, Reinhard did have a preferred position above the others. Though he enjoyed whatever they did, he liked when Kircheis took him from behind the most because he loved the way the bigger man hugged him to his body; back against chest. It was always the perfect position for him to wrap one arm tightly around the blonde's body, and the other to either squeeze his thigh, lightly run his fingers along his neck, or pressed down against the bed to keep them both steady. It was also the perfect position for Kircheis to whisper to him. 

What Kircheis enjoyed more than speaking to him, though, was the reaction his blowing, whispering, or nibbling against his ear or neck would illicit from Reinhard. He could feel him shiver or hear him whimper, and it was the one time he showed any sort of weakness so willingly in his life, and Kircheis took pride in the fact that he was the only one that got to see it. But that was the only time he really got to see him that way because Reinhard had good enough composure. 

He didn't like to be dominated, not by anyone, neither in rank nor in bed, and that was clear to anyone. He knew exactly what he wanted, and the other did exactly what he wanted. The blonde was in complete control, usually--with the exception of Kircheis throwing him an unexpected move that he knew he would like anyway. 

He would command him, "go faster" or "harder" or "hold onto me, Kircheis" and the redhead would tighten his arm around his torso and reply with a shuddered "Yes, Lord Reinhard." The blonde would scold him for calling him that, so Kircheis would correct himself and kiss at the back of his neck apologetically; "Sorry, my love." 

Reinhard always wished he could call him that all the time, even in front of his peers. 

It was obvious when they were both close to reaching climax. By that time Reinhard was usually threading his fingers through and tugging on red hair, and turning his own head enough to give him sloppy, uncoordinated kisses, and the sounds that spilled from his lips he nearly couldn't control. He gripped Kircheis's arm around him tightly for his own stability when the redhead moved a little faster. 

"Don't stop," Reinhard barely spoke through shuddering breaths, but no matter how quietly he spoke, Kircheis always managed to hear him somehow. 

"Y... Yes... My love.." He replied through his own shuddering breaths against the blonde's ear, and Reinhard loved being able to hear the usually so composed man begin to unwind, all because of him. 

It was usually Reinhard who hit his climax first, but Kircheis soon followed only a few moments later. The blonde would let himself go just a little limp, confident that the other hugged him tight enough to keep him held up. He let himself be showered with kisses until he felt like he'd recovered enough slip out of his grip and crawl under the covers without a word. He settled in and waited until he saw Kircheis move until he spoke. 

"Are you sleeping in here tonight?" 

"Only if you want me to. This is your room, love." The redhead began to lean back, but he didn't settle into bed like Reinhard, as if he was prepared to leave. 

Reinhard scowled. "No, only if you want to. Don't stay in here just because I asked, you're your own man, Kircheis." Even after 8 years, he never stopped having doubts that he held the other man back, and from time to time the guilt weighed him down tremendously. He was almost never sure, and the topic came up so frequently these days that he /should've/ believed him, but his heart was too heavy. 

Kircheis recognized this, and he always replied with the kindest smile. "Then, as my own man, I choose to stay." He pulled the covers over himself. 

It was true that he vowed to stay with him as long as he lived, but it was a vow he intended to keep because he wanted to. 

Reinhard always wanted to tell him, "You better not leave me, you can't." But how selfish did he have to be to say a thing like that out loud? He'd already said something like that to him once before, and Kircheis told him that wasn't fair, and he was right. 

Reinhard's thoughts stopped eating him alive when he felt fingers curling in his hair. 

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, I do have my own thoughts and choices, they just happen to correspond with yours." He could never tell him he promised to stay with him, it would only make him doubt more. He didn't need to tell him, not when he wanted to be with him anyway. 

"Are my feelings that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so."

There was a pause, and Reinhard asked exactly what he feared the most. "Would you ever leave me?" 

"I don't have a reason to, my love."

"But if you did, would you leave because you wanted to, or would you only stay because you thought you had to?"

Kircheis turned on his side to look at him. "You aren't making a lot of sense." 

Reinhard scowled again, not angry at him, but more frustrated that he couldn't get his point across. 

"Reinhard," He hugged the arm that was previously in his hair around his slender torso, "You've never forced me to do anything. If you send me away on an assignment, I'll go, but not because you told me to. I'll go because I know it will benefit you and get us one step closer to Annerose."

The blonde sighed through his nose, turned on his side to face him now, and reached up to play with a locke of red hair. No matter how ambitious everyone thought he was; no matter how successful the entire Empire predicted he would be, there was still one absolute fact that Reinhard knew: "I need you, you know."

"I know." There was a sweetness to his voice that instantly made the concerns that Reinhard had melt away, at least for the time being. With only two words Reinhard knew that he wouldn't dare leave him alone in this world, not by choice. He reached over to shut off the light and then turned again to find his lips in the dark, giving Kircheis a long kiss before settling to curl against him and sleep.


End file.
